The evolution in both commercial and residential indoor lighting has been characterized by progress in two directions simultaneously: along with improvements in technical/functional efficiency and variety of options available in implementation and in the quality of illumination produced, there is ongoing development in the styling and aesthetic aspects of indoor light fixtures and enclosures.
Ceiling lighting has relied heavily on hanging fixtures in the past but has evolved increasingly in the direction of recessed fixtures, notably well known fluorescent fixtures with a translucent light-diffusing panel surrounded by a frame or ceiling suspension rails. For a more subdued, relaxing effect, a pattern of similar or identical light fixtures may be recessed into a ceiling region. However such recessed fixtures are typically configured with an exposed flange, surrounding the light-exit opening in the ceiling, which draws attention as a discontinuity that detracts from the overall room aesthetics where an architectural effect of quiet relaxation is sought whether in a living room or a public building.